Хана Хана но Ми
|class = Парамеция |user = Нико Робин }} Хана Хана но Ми (Хана - яп.цветок) — это дьявольский фрукт типа парамеция, съеденный Нико Робин. Фрукт позволяет "выращивать" владельцу желаемую часть тела:рука,нога и другие. При отмене эффекта распадается фиолетовыми лепестками. Количество частей тела ограниченно выносливостью владельца, но их хватает для создания большой сети из рук чтобы отбить пушечные ядра или поймать кого-либо (например: когда Бартоломью Кума ударил Фрэнки на архипелаге Сабаоди). Также пользователь может создать свою копию в полный рост. Хотя с помощью этого фрукта можно проводить мощные атаки, Робин использует его чаще всего для поддержки команды. Все атаки Робин связанные с фруктом имеют испанско-французские наименования. Повреждения, нанесенные выращенным частям тела передается съевшему. Сильные и Слабые стороны Сильные стороны Главная сила фрукта позволяет создавать несколько частей тела или само тело. С помощью этого фрукта пользователь может атаковать несколько противников. Также только пользователь может знать откуда прорастут руки, ноги или тело. Если противник не обладает Хаки, то не сможет уклонится от атаки. Фрукт является одним из сильнейших фруктов типа Парамеция. В бою с Пеллом Робин утверждает, что сила и скорость бесполезны против неё, однако в сюжете встречались эпизоды, говорящие об обратном (подробнее в разделе слабости). Нико Робин использовала свою силу, чтобы создавать иллюзию. Впервые эта способность была использована на Виви Нефертари, когда она ранила себя, но на самом деле это сделала Нико Робин. Эта способность использовалась только один раз. Также пользователь может создавать и другие части тела такие, как глаза, уши. Подобная способность полезна для сбора информации. Слабые стороны Если ранить создаваемую часть тела, то пользователь почувствует боль от ранения. Когда Аин использовала силу своего фрукта Модо Модо но Ми на созданной части тела, то Робин помолодела с 30 до 18 лет(хотя это не относится к канону), а также когда Сюгар превратила её в игрушку, коснувшись созданой Робин руки. Хотя Робин и утверждает, что сила и скорость против неё бесполезны, это не так. Она не может нанести вред противнику, если его тело очень крепкое, и он способен перебороть силу множества рук Робин. Например, Дзигоро с лёгкостью сумел вырваться из захвата Робин, используя грубую силу. В том случае, если противник способен двигаться быстрее реакции Робин, сила Хана Хана но Ми также становится бесполезной, потому что Робин не может распознать местоположение цели, что делает невозможным точную атаку. Например, Бинз перемещался на столько быстро, что Робин не успевала за ним и каждый раз "промахивалась", выращивая руки в месте, где Бинз находился мгновением раньше. Так же, как и все Пользователеи Дьявольских Фруктов, она не умеет плавать. Использование До таймскипа Силы фрукта использовались Робин различными способами. Она использовала их, когда была еще ребенком. Она в первую очередь использует способности для борьбы, однако она, как известно, использует их и для других целей (например, для щекотки Луффи и Чоппера). Когда Робин использует свою силу в бою, она использует захват (и позже борьбу), выращивая свои руки в конкретных местах на теле своего противника и помещая их в болезненные захваты, чтобы предотвратить их перемещение или разоружить их, выбивая ударом любое оружие или инструменты, которые они могут использовать во вред. Руки . ]] Робин в большинстве случаев использует свои силы для "выращивания" рук, чтобы иметь самый широкий ассортимент действий. Названия техник Робин все следуют одному шаблону. Сначала она произносит количество рук на испанском, которое сопровождает словом "Fleur", что значит "цветок" на французском. В зависимости от того, где появились ее руки, она может сделать большое количество вещей. Если она собирается атаковать, то она произнесет характер атаки на английском. Например, Treinta Fleur: Strangle, когда она выращивает тридцать рук и затем душит противника. В адаптации 4Kids шаблон отличается: она скажет всю технику на английском, а вместо "Fleur" скажет "Floret". В озвучке Viz Manga и FUNimation названия не отличаются от японского оригинала. Названные техники, включающие использование Дьявольского фрукта: * : Эта атака появилась только в аниме, в Арке Радужного Тумана, Робин использовала ее, чтобы вытолкнуть Пукау из укрытия. "Un" является обычной формой испанского и итальянского "один", также используется в французском и каталанском языках для обозначения числа один, так что эта форма очень распространена. * : Робин выращивает две руки. Эта техника единожды использовалась на Фрэнки. Двумя руками, выращенными из ног киборга она захватывает его "колокольчики". :* : Робин выращивает две руки. Техника использовалась, чтобы заставить Фрэнки вступить в команду. Двумя руками Робин сжимает его "сокровище", что вылилось в достаточно болезненную для парней сцену. Боль была настолько невыносимой, что даже заставила Фрэнки опуститься на колени и корчиться в муках. На вопрос фаната Ода ответил, что Робин чувствует все, что чувствуют ее выращенные конечности. Это было впервые ипользовано против киборга. :* : Робин выращивает две руки, охватывая ими лицо противника, а затем резко отклоняет его голову назад и вниз, практически ломая шею. Она может использовать это сразу на нескольких противниках, хотя это неявно расценивается как "Два цветка". Впервые использовалось на охранниках аукциона. * : Робин выращивает три руки. Такое количество рук впервые замечено в битве против против Пелла в его форме полу-Сокола. . Две руки держали его за крылья, а третья схватила меч. Это не позволило Пеллу обнажить клинок, и он был сброшен вниз. В версии 4Kids эта техника называется Three Floret. В One Piece TV Special 2 Робин использует этот прием для захвата Луффи, однако вместо трех она выращивает шесть рук. * : Робин выращивает пять рук. Техника с этим названием впервые показана, когда Робин старается избежать укуса Нолы. Сначала вырастив руки из дерева, она создала подобие лианы из конечностей. В манге она тогда вырастила пять рук, однако в аниме количество увеличили до десяти. В аниме она все равно произносит "Cinco". * : Робин выращивает шесть рук. Это количество рук она впервые вырастила, чтобы удержать Пелла прежде чем использовать захват и свернуть ему шею. :* : Техника, использующая шесть рук. Они вырастают вокруг тела соперника, а затем закручивают его. Впервые использована на Воинах Энеля. :* : Две руки хватают оппонента за ноги и заставляют упасть назад. Две руки на верхней части тела и две на ногах тянут тело, из-за чего спина противника ломается. Впервые применено против Пелла. :* : Техника, использующая шесть конечностей. Они на большой скорости наносят противнику мощные пощечины. Впервые использовано против Спандама. Вырастив руки на торсе, она смогла довести его лицо до состояния кровавого месива. * : Робин выращивает восемь рук. Эта техника впервые использована против Капоти, чтобы заставить его остановить свою атаку. :* : Техника, в которой используются восемь рук. Шесть рук удерживают тела врага, а две прижимают поясницу к земле. Робин может так опрокинуть человека, что он упадет на голову. Впервые замечено на Капоти во время Раздачи Дэйви. :* : Работает так же, как и Seis Fleur Clutch, но в этой технике враг держится так крепко, что не может пошевелиться. Впервые использовано на Усоппе в Морском поезде во время Арки Ватер 7. * : Робин выращивает девять рук. Впервые использовано против Дюваля и его людей :* : A technique that uses nine arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting nine arms on specific points of three enemies, Robin can twist the bodies of three enemies to a side. This was first seen being used to save Duval and his men from some Marines. * : Робин выращивает одиннадцать рук. Впервые использовано против Зомби-Генерала. :* : A technique that uses eleven arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting her arms on certain points of her opponent's body, Robin is able to grab and slam them against a wall. This was first seen being used to slam a general zombie. * : Robin sprouts twelve arms. This number of arms being used as a named technique was first seen being used in an attempt to bind Jigoro. This technique was also used by Robin in One Piece fifth movie to pull Boo Kong from the top of a cliff. :* : Две руки держат ноги, две - руки и четыре - шею. Робин сгибает противника, чтобы сломать тому спину. Несмотря на то, что используются двенадцать рук, движение не называется "Doce Fleur". Использовано, чтобы прикончить Яму. * : Robin sprouts sixteen arms. This number of arms being used as a named technique was first seen being used to stop several Alabasta guards from reaching the palace. By sprouting her arms on the door which leads to the palace, she temporarily stopped them from opening it as her moving arms created a hindrance for them. * : Робин выращивает двадцать рук. Использовано впервые, чтобы защитить руины в Скайпии от атаки Ямы. В аниме это количество рук было использовано вместо шести, чтобы спасти Усоппа от падения. :* : A technique that uses twenty arms that Robin has sprouted. By spreading about the ten new arms out of each her two original arms, Robin can create a shield of sorts that can block attacks. This technique however is not exactly defensive for Robin herself as she still receives wounds from the attack and is used more to defend something else near Robin. This was first seen being used by Robin to defend some ancient text from Yama's attack. This move was seen again when facing Moriah, however, this time her hand can spin around, hitting any objects away when it comes too close. And used once again against Moria's Brick Bat, with little effect. Calendula refers to "Calendula officinalis", the scientific name for the Pot Marigold or Scotch Marigold flower. :* : Robin sprouts a large number of arms from the torso of an enemy and twists them around. The exact amount of hands is unclear, but is apparently at least 23. This was first seen being used against a Surprise Zombie. * : Robin sprouts thirty arms. This number of arms being used as a named technique was first seen being used to choke several Marines that were blocking her way to the Alabasta tomb. :* : A technique that uses thirty arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting her arms from several enemies' chests she can choke them into submission. This was first seen being used on a group of Marines blocking her path. :* : A technique that uses thirty arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting arm after arm from a high place, Robin can catch an opponent in the air. After catching an opponent with Hang, Robin can slam the opponent onto a nearby vertical surface. This was first seen being used on Yama when Robin decided to fight back. :* : A technique that uses thirty arms that Robin has sprouted. It is similar to the other versions of Clutch, but with more arms holding each part of the body. This version was first seen being used on Aokiji to completely break him apart. * : Робин выращивает восемьдесят рук. Впервые использовано, чтобы сразить Морию с Cuatro Manos. :* : Робин использует восемьдесят рук, чтобы создать огромные конечности. Впервые использовано против Мории. ::* : A technique that uses four huge arms combined from eighty regular sized arms that Robin has sprouted. With these four huge arms, Robin sprouts them from a large enemy's body and holds them down with them in a fashion similar to the way she would normally hold a normal-sized person. This was first used against Moriah. ::* : A technique that uses four huge arms, combined from eighty regular-sized arms, that Robin has sprouted. It is basically the same move like the other versions of Clutch where Robin snaps an opponent with her arms. The only difference in this version however is that this is the larger version of the technique. It can thus be used on larger opponents. This was first seen being used against Gekko Moriah in an attempt to defeat him. ::* : A technique that uses four huge arms combined from eighty regular sized arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting two pairs of large arms on the shoulders of a large opponent, Robin interlocks each large hand with it's corresponding one on the opposite shoulder and slams the opponent's head with two simultaneous blows. This was first seen being used against a Pacifista before it could fire its mouth beam at Nami. Having forced the Pacifista's mouth closed with the blows before it could fire, it caused the beam to go off inside its mouth. * : Robin sprouts one hundred arms. This number of arms being used as a named technique was first seen being used against Yama with Delphinium. In the 4Kids adaptation, this is called Hundred Floret. The Japanese word, "Hyakka Ryōran", literally means "Many Flowers Blooming in Profusion". :* : A technique that uses a hundred arms that Robin has sprouted. By creating a path with the arms, she can systematically roll or lift both opponents and allies alike. This was first seen being used on Yama to roll him off a cliff. She then used a Clutch move with the use of apparently twelve arms wrapped around his body to finish him off as he fell. The word "Delphinium" is the name of a particular type of flower. :* : A technique that uses a hundred arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting her arms from her back, by the shoulder blades, and having them hold each other tightly in certain way, Robin is able to create two giant makeshift wings made from fifty of her arms per wing. Robin is then able to briefly fly in mid-air for five seconds, even if she is carrying another person with her. This technique was first seen being used to carry Franky and herself after Franky destroyed the bridge they were standing on. And was later used to parachute herself safely down to the Human Auction House after being escorted there by the Flying Fishman Riders in the Sabaody Archipelago. :* : A technique that uses a hundred arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting her arms around each other in a certain formation and having them hold each them tightly, Robin can create a net that resembles a spider's web. This was first seen being used to save Zoro from falling after Oars kicked him from high up into the air. :* : A technique that uses a hundred arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting her arms all together in one area, Robin can create a mass of hands that resembles a giant tree. This was first seen being used to bind Oars' massive left arm after Zoro knocked it backwards. While Robin immediately grabbed Oars' arm with this technique without stating any other technique in the manga, the anime extended this technique a bit. In the anime, after Robin created the Big Tree, she moved the entire mass like one gigantic arm, grabbed Oars' arm, and performed a Clutch move on Oars' arm with it. In Unlimited Cruise, Robin uses this move to produce a mass of arms somewhere close to where she is and bludgeon all enemies around her at close range using a wide sweeping motion. :* : A technique that uses a hundred arms that Robin has sprouted. This is apparently an anime-only technique. This was first seen being used on several Marine captains to flip them as they were running down the steps to the evacuation ship in Enies Lobby. :* : A technique that uses a hundred arms that Robin has sprouted. This is an anime-only technique. By sprouting her arms in a crisscross fashion, Robin can create a giant net-like structure made from her arms. Using this, Robin can block cannonballs. Though the cannonballs hit Robin's arms directly, she apparently did not show any signs of pain. This technique was first seen being used in the anime to protect the Going Merry from cannonballs fired at the ship during the Straw Hats escape from Enies Lobby. The cannonballs after being blocked were then thrown back by Franky. * : A propelling technique wherein Robin uses an unspecified number of arms one after another like a chord and winds it around somebody else's (whose bodies had been parallel to the ground) torso before pulling it. This results in a spinning vertical top-like effect that lasts even while in mid-air. This was first seen being used together with Brook, Usopp, and Nami. * : A technique in which she sprouts an unspecified number of arms to create two large arms. This was first seen being used against a Flying Fish Rider. Depending on her Cuatro Manos performed from Ochenta Fleur, we can judge the number of this skill. This technique literally means Two Hands. ::* : A technique that uses the two huge arms that Robin created. She basically grabs an opponent with these two and breaks him. This was first seen being used against a Flying Fish Rider while he was riding on his giant flying fish in an attack. * :Комбинированная техника совместно с Луффи, Зоро, Санджи и Фрэнки против группы противников. Здесь Робин использует некоторое количество рук, чтобы сделать захват. Впервые использовано против группы Зомби. * : Только аниме версия, где Робин выращивает много рук на правой стороне Гоинг Мерри, создавая одну гигантскую руку. Затем она берет дом и толкает корабль к реке. An anime-only technique in the fourth One Другие части тела После таймскипа thumb|150px|Гигантские ноги, которые Робин вырастила во время битвы на острове рыболюдей. Робин, очевидно, значительно развила свои способности. Теперь она может легко выращивать все свое тело, создавая клона, идентичного ей самой. Помимо этого, Робин теперь легко и быстро выращивает конечности гигантского размера, что было для нее трудно до двухлетнего перерыва. Во время арки Триллер Барк Робин пыталась сделать это, однако получившаяся рука была аморфна и мало походила на ее собственную конечность. После таймскипа недостаток был полностью устранен: состоящие из более мелких частей, огромные конечности могут нанести сокрушительный ущерб противникам. Также, предположительно, увеличился радиус использования фрукта. Конечности Другие части тела Прочее Примечания Внешние ссылки * Самовоспроизведение - Wikipedia article about self-replication. * Цветок - Wikipedia article about the flower in general for which the fruit's powers are apparently named and based after. * Грэпплинг - Wikipedia article about Robin's main use for the fruit. Навигация по сайту ca:Hana Hana no Mi en:Hana Hana no Mi it:Fior Fior Категория:Парамеция